Harry's Secret Siblings
by Loki'd-on-Midgard394
Summary: Two young children awake in an orphanage, unaware that their lives are going to change forever.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**19th July, 1978**

* * *

"One last push, you're doing fine"

Within the next few minutes, the hospital wing was filled with the wailing of two newborn babies.

"It's twins! A boy and a girl... are you sure you don't want him to know Lily?"

"Definitely Professor McGonagall, I don't think it would be a good idea to let him know at all" the Gryffindor Head Girl replied.

Professor McGonagall simply nodded and took hold of the two newborns before promptly leaving the hospital wing.

"Wouldn't it be better if James knew he was the father of two healthy children?" a somewhat concerned voice said from beside one of the beds.

"That's just the problem, Madame Pomfrey... James isn't the father." Lily replied, beginning to feel tired after giving birth.

Not knowing what else to say, Madame Pomfrey simply returned to her desk and began filling out medical forms whilst Lily Evans drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Flashback - 9 months ago, 19th October, 1977**

* * *

"Severus, please! I really need to talk to you!" Lily yelled as she ran after the Slytherin when he tried to avoid her.

She finally caught up to him and stopped to catch her breath. Severus turned and sighed, knowing it would be pointless to continue walking.

"What do you want, Evans?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I wanted... to apologize .." Lily managed to say between breaths. After composing herself, she continued. "I didn't want to leave on bad terms with one another. I would have said something earlier, but you were always with Avery and Mulciber so I decided against talking to you and-"

The Gryffindor was unable to finish her sentence as she was pulled into a strong embrace by the Slytherin in front of her.

"I'm sorry Lily, you weren't to blame for this. If anyone is to blame then you need not look further than the fool in front of you." Severus said, weakening slightly, but steeling his face again at the last second.

Severus released Lily from his grip and stepped back, creating space between the two ex-best friends.

"Come with me to Hogsmeade Sev. For old times sake?" the Gryffindor pleaded, beginning to direct Severus in the direction of Hogsmeade.

The Slytherin made no attempt to resist as he walked towards Hogsmeade with the Gryffindor he had once called 'Mudblood' two years ago after James Potter had embarrassed him in front of a crowd of Hogwarts students.

The duo checked into a room in the Hog's Head, and after a few butterbeers and fire whiskeys, staggered to their room for the night.

* * *

**The next morning.**

* * *

Lily awoke with a pain that made her head feel like it would explode. She looked to her left and gasped silently by what she saw. Next to her, Severus lay, still fast asleep.

As quietly as she could, Lily slipped out of the bed, got dressed, and headed downstairs before walking as fast as she could out of the door and back to Hogwarts. She knew one thing for certain; James could never know.

Back in the room, Severus awoke. He thought back to the events of the previous night and looked to his right where he hoped Lily still lay. When he did not see her, his heart fell slightly. Believing the events that had transpired last night were too good to be true, he clambered out of bed and changed into his Hogwarts uniform, before doing the same as Lily and exiting the Hog's Head to get back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**One month later.**

* * *

"Professor McGonagall can I speak to you please?" inquired the young redhead that now stood in front of the transfiguration professors desk.

"Of course dear. What seems to be the problem?" McGonagall replied.

Lily stalled a while. The piercing glare of her mentor digging into her.

"Well professor... I... I think I might be..." she stammered, trying to think of a good way of explaining herself.

"Might be what dear?" McGonagall replied, curious as to what could be making Lily so nervous.

"Pregnant" Lily finally managed to say.

Professor McGonagall gasped, not quite knowing what to say.

"Are you sure?" the professor asked, "If so, I assume James will be the father?"

"Not exactly professor," Lily began, tears forming in her emerald green eyes, "you see... James isn't the father."

"So if James isn't the father, who is?" McGonagall inquired.

Lily explained everything that had happened with Severus one month ago.

"He can't find out professor, no one can." Lily pleaded.

"Calm, dear, calm. I can help conceal the pregnancy by using a few charms, no one will notice anything different." she paused, before asking curiously, "what will become of the child when it is born?"

"Take the child to an orphanage. It's the best thing to do." Lily explained.

"Very well dear. When the time comes, I shall take the child to an orphanage." McGonagall agreed.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Lily awoke the next day and peered around the hospital wing. When the memories of the previous day came back, she felt tears begin to fall on her face.

"My children, wherever you are, have good lives." she whispered into the vast darkness that blanketed the room.


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

* * *

**11 years later - 19th July, 1989**

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!"

An 11 year old boy stirred in his bed.

When he had fully awoken, he saw a girl that looked his age sitting next to him, laughing when he sat up.

"Morning Scarlet." he said, " what's so funny?"

"You are Axel!" she chuckled, "take a look in the mirror."

Axel left the warmth of his bed and shuffled over to the mirror. It was then that he understood what his twin sister had been laughing at.

His flaming red hair was sticking up at the top, making it look like he had two strangely shaped horns on his head. He chuckled at the sight, before turning back towards his sister.

"I kind of like it like this." he stated, "although... I may change it a little bit."

As he said this, he grabbed a comb and a little pot of hair gel, and began running it through the tendrils of his hair so it formed slicked-back spikes.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think it looks amazing Axel." Scarlet said, "you should keep it like that."

"I think I will, thanks Scarlet." Axel replied gratefully, "now you need to sort out your own hair."

Scarlet laughed as she looked into the mirror to see that her own pitch black hair was sticking up in all directions.

She picked up her own comb and ran it through her hair, causing it to fall to her shoulders.

"That's better." she said, "we had better get changed. Breakfast should be soon."

No sooner had Scarlet said 'breakfast' than they heard the bell go.

Both children quickly changed and ran to the dining hall of St Peter's Orphanage so they could get their breakfast first.

When they reached the dining hall, they were relieved to find they were the the only ones there, apart from a few of the staff.

"Let's get something before everyone else gets here." Scarlet said, eager to be the first for breakfast.

"There's no need to rush Scarlet, there isn't anyone else here. Well, apart from a few of the staff." Axel replied, holding his sister back when she tried to get ahead.

Not long after Scarlet and Axel had sat down than the rest of the residents of the orphanage came in.

Suddenly, Scarlet heard a voice bellow from behind. " Oi, redhead! See you already 'ave me and me mates breakfasts. Now, 'and 'em over!"

Scarlet and Axel turned to see two strongly built boys looming over them.

"No." Axel said bluntly, "get your own."

The one that had spoken earlier took a step towards Axel.

"What did you say?" he asked, anger clearly present in his voice.

"I said no." Axel repeated, starting to become annoyed at the way the boy was speaking to him and his sister.

The two boys moved dangerously close to Axel and Scarlet. Axel could now notice significant differences between the two.

The arrogant one was slightly taller, with pale brown hair and brown eyes, whilst the one that was silent had dark blond hair and dark blue eyes.

The one that had remained silent suddenly grabbed Scarlet and threw her on the ground.

"Right, that's it!" Axel yelled, now extremely annoyed by what had just happened to his sister.

"Ha! What are you gonna do?" the taller boy mocked.

Just then, the boy that had thrown Scarlet yelled in terror.

Everybody turned to see the boy begin to float in the air, and they could only gasp as he was hurled head first out of the dining hall by some mysterious force.

"What did you do!" the remaining boy asked Axel, anger, confusion and a hint of fear all present in his voice.

"I didn't do anything." Axel replied, confusion present in his voice as well.

"You're both freaks!" the boy yelled as he ran out of the dining room and after his friend.

Once he was sure the boy was gone, Axel helped his sister off the floor.

"I think it would be a good idea if we went back to our room." he whispered.

Scarlet merely nodded and the two children walked silently back to their room, stunned by what had just happened.

* * *

**Later that day...**

* * *

"Axel? Scarlet?" a voice asked, "you have a visitor."

Axel and Scarlet turned to see a woman standing with their carer, Miss Roberts.

The woman gave a slight nod, and Miss Roberts left.

"Who are you?" Scarlet asked.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall." the woman replied, a Scottish accent present in her voice.

"A professor?" Axel asked curiously, "professor of what?"

"Professor of transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she stated proudly.

"Hogwarts? Transfiguration? Is that some sort of joke?" Scarlet asked.

"No. I am quite serious." the professor replied sternly.

"So what kind of place is Hogwarts?" Axel asked.

"Hogwarts is a place for special children, such as yourselves, that are able to use magic." the professor explained.

"Magic?" Axel and Scarlet asked in unison.

"Yes, magic. Have either of you ever done something when you were angry or scared and not been able to explain it?"

Both children nodded.

"That was magic. Hogwarts is a place where young witches and wizards go to learn how to control the magic they wield."

"So... i'm a wizard, and Scarlet is a witch. Well that explains a lot." Axel stated, "what about our parents?"

"Both of your parents were able to use magic. Your mother was a muggle-born witch, whilst your father is a half-blood wizard." McGonagall explained.

"Muggle-born? Half-blood? What are they?" Scarlet asked.

"Well, there are three blood types for witches and wizards. Muggle-borns, such as your mother, are born to people that cannot use magic. These people are called muggles, hence the term muggle-born. This kind of witch or wizard only finds out they can use magic when they turn 11.  
Half-bloods, such as your father, are born to either a magical parent and a muggle, a muggle-born and a pure-blood, or a muggle-born and a  
half-blood. Finally, there are pure-bloods. They are born to two pure-blood parents, there are also pure-blood wizards and witches that believe in 'blood supremacy'."

"'Blood supremacy'? Axel asked.

"Yes. Some pure-bloods believe that muggle-borns and half-bloods are not as talented as they are, due to their muggle heritage."

"Can you tell us some more about Hogwarts?" Scarlet asked, curious to find out as much as possible.

"To start, there are four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin." McGonagall explained, "students are sorted into one of these houses at the start of their first year, and remain in that house until they leave."

"Professor..." Axel asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean when you said our mother _was_ a witch?"

"I suppose it would be for the best if you know now rather than later..." McGonagall said sadly, "your mother... was killed... 8 years ago by a dark wizard known as Voldemort."

"You mean our mother is... dead?" Scarlet asked, tears beginning to form in her obsidian eyes.

"Yes... however, she did not die in vain." McGonagall replied, "she died protecting her son, Harry."

"Harry? What about our father? Is he dead as well?" Scarlet asked.

"No. Your father is still alive. Harry had a different father to both of you." McGonagall explained.

"So what happens now?" Axel asked.

"Now we need to get to Hogwarts." McGonagall stated, "but we cant do it from here, follow me."

Both children followed as Professor McGonagall lead them out of the orphanage, and down a dark alleyway.

"Now, grab hold of my arm and don't let go." McGonagall said.

Axel and Scarlet grabbed Professor McGonagall's arm and held on as tight as they could.

They closed their eyes, and when they re-opened them, they were no longer in the alleyway, but standing near a giant lake.


	3. Reunion

**A/N Would have been uploaded last week, but I haven't had much time to work on it due to exams. Sorry for the wait, please leave a review with anything that could be improved. Thanks.**

* * *

**Reunion**

* * *

"Where are we professor?" Scarlet asked.

"We are standing near the Black Lake. Hogwarts is on the other side." McGonagall replied, "we will have to walk from here."

Professor McGonagall lead Axel and Scarlet around the Black Lake, and up the path towards Hogwarts.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Scarlet exclaimed when they walked through the entrance.

"Where are we going professor?" Axel asked.

"We are going to see the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall explained.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office...**

* * *

"What do you mean i'm a father!" a loud voice bellowed.

"Calm, Severus, calm. I can understand the shock you must feel, after all, I only found out myself a few hours ago." a calm voice replied.

"But how is this even possible?" Severus asked.

"You know full well how it is possible Severus."

"But Dumbledore, even though Lily was the mother, i'm not capable of being a father. I don't know _how_ to be a father." Snape replied.

"They will be here soon, Severus. If you wish to leave, then I will not stop you. Just remember, you will have to meet them eventually." Dumbledore stated.

Snape left Dumbledore's office and hurried back to his private chambers in the dungeons so he could think about what Dumbledore had told him.

* * *

**Back at the entrance...**

* * *

"Follow me." Professor McGonagall said, before leading Axel and Scarlet down a long corridor.

McGonagall stopped in front of a large statue.

"Why have we stopped professor?" Axel asked, already suspecting he knew the answer.

"We have arrived." The professor replied. She took a step towards the statue and said, "sherbet lemon."

The statue in front of them began to move. As it twisted, it rose and a stairwell began to appear. Axel, Scarlet and Professor McGonagall stepped onto the stairwell as it continued to rise. When they reached the pinnacle of the stairs, Professor McGonagall knocked on the door four times.

"Come in professor" a voice called from the other side.

Professor McGonagall opened the door and followed Axel and Scarlet as they went inside.

"Axel, Scarlet, this is Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." McGonagall stated.

"Ah. So you are Axel and Scarlet. I welcome you to Hogwarts. What do you think so far?" Dumbledore asked, peering at Axel and Scarlet over his half-moon spectacles.

"It's amazing!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so." Dumbledore replied.

"When will we be able to meet our father professor?" Axel asked.

"Soon. Very soon. But first, I need to speak to Professor McGonagall in private." Dumbledore explained.

"Of course professor." Axel replied, "come on Scarlet."

"Make sure you don't wander off too far, students aren't supposed to be in Hogwarts during the summer holiday." McGonagall explained.

"Ok professor, we won't go too far." Scarlet said.

Axel and Scarlet then left the room and started to walk back down the stairwell. Once they had reached the bottom, they took the time to have a look around the corridor.

Suddenly, a ghost arose from the floor, causing both children to jump.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" it asked sternly.

"I'm Axel, and this is Scarlet." Axel stated, not afraid of the ghost hovering in front of them, "and we are waiting for Professor McGonagall to finish speaking to Professor Dumbledore."

"Alright, just don't wander off." the ghost said, sounding much friendlier than before.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Scarlet asked.

"I am the Slytherin house ghost, most commonly referred to as the Bloody Baron." the Baron responded.

A noise from behind caused Axel and Scarlet to turn in time to see Professor McGonagall walking down the stairs leading to the headmaster's office.

"The headmaster would like to speak to you." she said.

Axel and Scarlet scaled the steps to the Headmaster's office once more and went inside after Dumbledore opened the door.

"When would you two like to meet your father?" the Headmaster asked.

"Whenever it is possible, sir." Axel replied, not wanting to sound rude.

"Very well. But first I feel it would be good for you to know some things about him." Dumbledore said, "your father's name is Severus Snape and he is potions master here at Hogwarts. He isn't the easiest person to get to know, and he isn't really the easiest person to speak to either."

"Thank you Headmaster." Scarlet said, glad to finally know something about her father.

Their conversation was cut short by a burst of green flames in the Headmaster's fireplace. Axel and Scarlet were surprised to see a man step out of the flames.

The man was only slightly taller than Professor Dumbledore, with a hooked nose, obsidian eyes, and greasy-looking black hair.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" he asked, his voice as soft as velvet.

"Ah, Severus. Perfect timing." Dumbledore replied, with a slight sparkle in his eyes.

"Severus? So that means that this is our..." Scarlet began, but it was Dumbledore who finished the sentence.

"Yes, this is your father, Professor Severus Snape."

Professor Snape looked at Axel and Scarlet for a while before he finally spoke. "So you are the children Lily kept secret..." he sounded thoughtful before asking "tell me, what are your names?"

"My name is Axel, and my sister's name is Scarlet." Axel replied, happy that he was finally speaking to his father.

"Come with me, I want to show you around the castle." Snape said, a hint of a smile on the edge of his lips.

Severus led his children out of the Headmaster's office and closed the door.

"Was that a smile I saw on Severus' face?" McGonagall asked, slightly amused.

"Yes, Minerva. I believe it was." Dumbledore replied, also amused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus was showing Axel and Scarlet around Hogwarts. They had already seen the locations of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff common rooms, the quidditch pitch, most of the classrooms inside and outside, and they were now being led back down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Where are we going professor?" Axel asked.

"We are going to see the potions classroom and the last of the common rooms." Snape replied, "and you may call me Severus, but only during the holidays."

As they turned the corner, Snape stopped, almost causing Axel and Scarlet to walk into him.

"This is the potions classroom." Snape stated.

Axel and Scarlet looked at all of the different bottles that were on the shelves of the classroom.

"This classroom is amazing Severus!" Axel exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so." Snape replied, "now follow me, we are going to the final common room."

Severus led both children along the corridors before stopping in front of a painting. He proceeded by saying something neither Axel nor Scarlet could hear.

The painting then swung open like a door.

"This is the Slytherin common room." Snape said proudly.

"Cool! It's underwater!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Yes, now follow me." Snape said, leading Axel and Scarlet back outside.

"Where are we going now Severus?" Axel asked.

"I am going to show you where you will be staying for the holidays." Snape said, before turning back towards the painting and saying "Wolfsbane."

The painting swung open once more, only this time they were not looking at the Slytherin common room, but at a sitting room.

The main color theme of the room consisted of mainly browns, blacks and various shades of green. There were three other doors in the room, two on the back wall and one on the right wall. There was also a kitchen and dining area to the left of the entrance. Towards the back wall were three sofas facing a fireplace.

"Wow." Scarlet exclaimed.

"Follow me. I will show you your rooms." Severus said, leading the children towards the right-hand of the back wall.

Snape opened the door and signaled for Axel and Scarlet to go inside.

The room did not look very large, but it was not small either. The walls were emerald green, and the carpet was slightly darker. The furniture was made of oak, causing it to stand out against the dark walls.

"Axel, this is your bedroom." Snape said, before leading the children back out and towards the left-hand door on the back wall.

The inside of this room was similar to Axel's room, only the color scheme was more turquoise compared to the greens of Axel's room.

"Scarlet, this is your bedroom." Snape repeated, before adding, "if either of you wish to change how your rooms look, just let me know."

"Thanks Severus." Axel said.

"That's quite alright." Snape replied, "now, we need to get your school supplies."

"Where are we going to get them?" Scarlet asked.

"We will go to Diagon Alley, but we shall use the floo network to get there." Snape explained, "we shall go together until you are used to it."

"Ok. So how does the floo network work?" Axel asked.

"Follow me and I shall show you." Snape said, leading Axel and Scarlet towards the fireplace. He proceeded by grabbing a handful of a strange powder.

"Stand in the fireplace." Snape instructed.

Axel and Scarlet looked at each other before stepping into the fireplace. Snape walked into the fireplace and stood in front of them.

"Hold my arm." Snape instructed.

Axel and Scarlet grabbed Snape's arm and waited.

"Diagon Alley!" Snape yelled, simultaneously dropping the powder into the fireplace.

Green flames engulfed them, and before they knew it, they were no longer in the sitting room, but in a large, bustling alleyway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Snape said, stepping out of the fireplace they were now standing in.


	4. Diagon Alley

**A/N Sorry for the long hiatus, I had a lot going on at school with exams, and then sorting out stuff for college. I was planning on uploading this yesterday, but it kept crashing so I couldn't. I plan on uploading the next chapter within 2 weeks, or maybe sooner if I can. I apologise again for the delay, and if you could leave a review I would be very grateful.**

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

* * *

Axel and Scarlet stood with their mouths wide open, awestruck by the many shops along the alley, and the sheer mass of people that were hurrying around.

"We should get a move on." Snape said, becoming slightly impatient with his children's gawking.

This caused a look of confusion to wash over Axel and Scarlet's faces.

"Where do we have to go?" Scarlet asked.

"We shall start by purchasing your school robes from Madame Malkins." Snape replied.

The children followed their father as he entered a nearby building. As they entered, a bell above the door rang.

"I shall be with you in a moment!" a high-pitched voice called from the back room.

A few minutes later, a tall woman appeared from where the voice had called previously.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"We are here to purchase our school robes." Scarlet replied.

"Very well, follow me." the woman said, leading Axel and Scarlet to the back, "stand up there and I shall take your measurements."

Axel and Scarlet stood on the platforms and waited for the woman to begin.

They were finished within a few minutes, so they went back to where Professor Snape was waiting, and paid with the money Snape gave them.

"Thank you." Scarlet said.

Snape took Axel and Scarlet back into the alleyway.

"What were those coins Severus?" Axel asked.

"They are the currency that is used in the wizarding world." Snape explained, "the small bronze coins are called Knuts, the silver coins are Sickles, and the large gold coins are called Galleons. There are 29 Knuts to a Sickle, 17 Sickles to a Galleon, and 493 Knuts to a Galleon."

"Ok." Axel said, "where do we need to go next?"

"The next place we need to go is the apothecary to buy some potions supplies." Snape replied.

Axel and Scarlet followed the professor as he lead them into a very strange building.

Along the walls of the shop were many strange ingredients such as bat's wings, newt's eyes, and porcupine spines.

It wasn't long before Snape was scanning the shelves, picking things out and putting them on the counter. Whilst he was doing so, Axel and Scarlet took the time to look around.

Whilst they were exploring the many curiosities that lined the shelves, they nearly walked into two boys that were also in the shop.

Both boys turned to face Axel and Scarlet and it became apparent that they were brothers, and that one was around 7 years older than the other.

"Sorry." Scarlet said, "we should have been paying more attention to where we were walking."

"Don't worry about it." the older boy said, "my name is Mycroft Holmes, and this is my younger brother Sherlock."

"I'm Scarlet, and this is Axel" Scarlet replied.

"I assume you will be starting your first year at Hogwarts in September?" Mycroft asked.

"Yeah, we're here with our father to get what we need." Axel replied.

"Ah, good. Sherlock's also starting in September, the only problem is that he can be a bit... _difficult_ sometimes." Mycroft explained.

"What do you mean '_difficult'_?" Scarlet asked.

"Go ahead Sherlock" Mycroft said whilst turning towards his younger brother, "show them."

Sherlock took a step forwards and scanned Axel and Scarlet. A small smirk appeared on his face before he spoke. "You both grew up in an orphanage and only just left with your father. You traveled here via the floo network and it was your first time ever using it,your father is the potions master at Hogwarts, but you never knew your mother which you find rather upsetting. Was I wrong?"

"No, you're right... about everything, but how did you know?" Scarlet asked, surprised by how Sherlock knew so much.

"I didn't know, I saw." Sherlock replied. "When you came in, your father went straight to the counter. Normally parents would stay with their children and help them find what they need, your father's clothes also point to the robes worn by a Hogwarts teacher. That observation along with what I already know about Hogwarts from Mycroft shows that your father is the potions master. As for the orphanage, the way you said 'sorry' earlier sounded slightly worried and the wear on your clothes shows that you grew up in a place where there were many other children. Finally, travelling by floo leaves a distinct smell on clothes that fades away quickly but can linger on older clothes."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Scarlet exclaimed after Sherlock had finished his explanation.

"Really?" Sherlock asked, slightly surprised, "that's not what people usually say."

"What do people usually say?" Axel asked.

"'Piss off'" Sherlock replied, before chuckling.

"Axel. Scarlet. I have everything you need." Severus called from the front of the shop. "We need to go and get your wands next."

"Coming Severus" Axel called back.

"You wouldn't mind if we came with you, do you?" Mycroft asked.

"Not at all." Scarlet replied, as the four made their way back to the front of the shop to meet with Snape.

"Hello Professor." Mycroft said when Snape came into view.

"Hello Mycroft." Snape replied, "I assume this is your brother Sherlock?"

"Yes professor, we were just going to Ollivander's with Axel and Scarlet, if that's alright with you." Mycroft asked.

"Of course. I need to buy the remainder of Axel and Scarlet's equipment, so I shall leave you to keep an eye on them."

"Of course, sir." Mycroft turned once Snape had left, "come on, we should get going to Ollivander's."

Axel and Scarlet followed as Mycroft and Sherlock left the Apothecary and went into a very old-looking building.

"Come to get your wands?" a voice called from one of the isles that spread behind the counter.

"We have." Mycroft replied. A moment later, an elderly man appeared behind the counter. "Hello Mr Ollivander."

"Hello again Mycroft." the man replied. "Might I ask who you are with?"

"This is my brother, Sherlock, and this is Scarlet and Axel." Mycroft gestured behind him as he announced each name.

"Ah, of course. Who will be getting their wand first?" Mr Ollivander asked, eyes wandering over the Axel, Scarlet and Sherlock.

"Scarlet, you can go first if you want." Axel said, "is that alright with you Sherlock?"

"Of course." Sherlock replied.

Scarlet moved closer to the counter as Mr Ollivander disappeared down one of the isles and reappeared with a variety of different wand boxes. He then proceeded to open one of the boxes and hand the wand to Scarlet. " Maple and unicorn hair. 8 inches. Supple." Mr Ollivander gave Scarlet an encouraging smile. "Go on then, give it a wave."

Scarlet gave the wand a wave before it was taken back by Mr Ollivander. "No, not this one..." He handed Scarlet a different wand. "Ash and dragon heartstring. 9 3/4 inch. Unyielding."

Scarlet gave the second wand a wave, before Mr Ollivander took it back once again. "Hmm... how about we try something a bit more unusual?" He moved down one of the isles, and came back with a vibrant emerald green box. "I decided to experiment a while back with different wand cores and woods. This is one of them." He opened the box, and handed Scarlet a beautifully crafted wand. "Cocobolo and chimera scale. 10 inches. Sturdy." Scarlet proceeded to give the unusual wand a wave. As she did, a myriad of sparks shot from the end. "Ah! A perfect match!" Mr Ollivander said. "After all, it is the wand that chooses the wizard. But it is rather curious..."

"How is it curious?" Scarlet asked, looking down at her new wand. She ran her fingers over the rivets on the handle and smiled absentmindedly.

"It is curious in the fact that the core of your wand is the same as another of the wands I made whilst experimenting. The other wand was purchased only yesterday, and the two wands are unique solely because the scales come from the same chimera, and they were the only two that I could gather from it." Mr Ollivander sighed, before turning to look at Axel and Sherlock. "Now then, which one of you wants to go next?"

"Go ahead Axel." Sherlock said. "I already have a good idea of what wand will chose me, so I won't take very long."

"Alright." Axel replied, stepping towards the counter as Scarlet moved back towards Sherlock and Mycroft. Mr Ollivander returned all of the wand boxes from before to the shelves, and returned with a different one.

"Cedar and phoenix feather. 11 inches. Very flexible." He handed the wand to Axel, only to take it back mere seconds later. "Not this one. I wonder..." He vanished down one of the isles and reappeared with a beautiful ruby colored box. "This is another of my experiments. Bloodwood and ashwinder ash. 9 1/2 inches. Unbending."

Axel gave the wand a wave, and a flurry of golden sparks shot from the end. "Excellent!" Mr Ollivander exclaimed. "Now then, Sherlock, let's get you your wand. You said you had an idea of what wand will chose you?"

Axel went back to Scarlet and Mycroft as Sherlock went to the counter. "Yes. You said you were experimenting, so I would say the wand that will chose me will be made of ebony and have a core of kelpie mane hair."

"Very well. It just so happens that I did make a wand with that wood and core. One moment." Mr Ollivander walked down to the end of one of the isles, and returned with an aquamarine blue box. "Ebony and kelpie mane hair. 10 1/4 inches. Inflexible."

Sherlock took the wand and waved it slightly, he smirked when sparks flew from the end. "Perfect. But curious due to the wood I used."

"How can wood be curious?" Axel asked.

"It is curious because the tree I gathered the wood from only had enough to craft two wands. That one, and another. The other wand is the same wand that uses the other chimera scale." Mr Ollivander looked at Scarlet briefly before turning back to Sherlock. "I can only assume that your fates will intertwine in the future."

Scarlet looked at Mr Ollivander with a confused look on her face before paying 7 galleons. "Thanks Mr Ollivander."

After they had all payed, they went back outside and went to look for Snape as Mycroft had explained that he and Sherlock had to return home.

They found Snape just as he was leaving Eeylops Owl Emporium, slightly struggling with three animal cages.

"Do you need a hand professor?" Mycroft asked, reaching for the top cage."Ah, thank you Mycroft." Snape said, he then turned his attention to Axel and Scarlet. "Happy birthday!" Snape showed the animals to Axel and Scarlet, revealing them to be a siamese cat, a black cat, and a barn owl. "What do you think?"

"They're beautiful!" Scarlet exclaimed. She then turned to Sherlock and Mycroft. "You two need to go, don't you."

Mycroft nodded his head. "Our mother may begin to worry if we take too long." He turned to face Snape. "Goodbye professor. We shall see you in September."

"Bye Sherlock. Bye Mycroft." Axel called as Sherlock and Mycroft began walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"We should head back as well. Follow me." Snape said, handing Axel and Scarlet the two cats and picking up the owl, before walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Axel and Scarlet followed Snape as he led them back to the fireplace where they had first appeared.

"Are you two going to be able to transport yourselves, or do you want to travel together again?" Snape asked, looking at Scarlet and Axel.

"I think we should be able to do it ourselves." Scarlet said, turning to look at Axel before moving to stand in the fireplace. Snape handed her some floo powder, told her what to say, and she was gone. Axel followed shortly after. Snape traveled a few minutes later after making sure they had gotten everything they needed.

* * *

Once they were back at Hogwarts, Snape set down the owl cage on the table. "Now then, I suggest you decide which cat you want, and what you are going to name it. They are both male, so that should narrow down name choices slightly."

"Axel is it alright if I have the siamese?" Scarlet asked, looking at the cage on the table that contained the siamese.

"Of course. I was going to ask for the black cat anyway. Have you thought of any names?" Axel replied.

"I was thinking of calling him 'Thor'. Like the Norse myths." Scarlet said, smiling at her new pet.

"That's a good name. I would have thought you would call him 'Loki' though." Axel replied.

"I was thinking of it, but he looks more like Thor. Anyway, Loki has black hair, not blonde!" Scarlet said, laughing a little. "So, what are you going to call your cat Axel?"

Axel paused for a minute as he thought of a name. "I think I will go with 'Shadow'. The black cat purred at the mention of its new name.

"Those are wonderful names." Snape said, smiling at his children. "What do you wish to name the owl? He will be used to deliver your mail.

"How about 'Jareth'?" Scarlet asked.

"'Jareth'? Like Jareth from 'The Labyrinth'?" Axel asked in return.

"Exactly." Scarlet replied. When she saw the confusion in Snape's expression she decided to explain what they were on about. "'The Labyrinth' is a film that we were taken to see 3 years ago. Jareth was the bad guy, and he was able to shape-shift. One of his forms was a barn owl and it looked exactly like this owl does." She would have continued with her explanation in more detail, but she stopped after receiving a warning glance from Axel.

Axel nodded his head when Scarlet stopped. "I'm glad you didn't go as far into explaining it as you normally do." Scarlet blushed and turned away from Axel and Snape to look back at the owl. "But I think that 'Jareth' would be a perfect choice for a name."

"Good. Now that we have names sorted out, I suggest we have dinner and then you two go to bed, after all, it has been a long day." Snape said, directing Axel and Scarlet's attention to the dining table.

After dinner, Scarlet and Axel said goodnight to Snape, took their cats to their rooms, and fell fast asleep in their beds.


End file.
